Trust or Betrayal
by Lady Sanna
Summary: It's the late 1930s and Agent Fox Mulder desperately looks for his kidnapped sister. He meets a redhead named Dana Scully who provides him with useful information. He starts to fall in love with this woman, but is she really who she says she is? MSR


A/N  
  
I thought that a late 1930s romance would be interesting to do. And since "Insanity" went smoothly, I was thinking of doing yet another series for you.   
I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters, but I do own my fic! So if you are getting any ideas from any of my fics, please ask me first!   
  
Trust or Betrayal  
Chapter One: Reminiscence   
Lady Sanna  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
8:12 p.m.  
Washington DC  
  
It was a quiet evening. The two FBI agents reclined on the couch in front of the tv, watching an old 1930s movie.   
  
They had just gotten back from solving yet another paranormal case. A case without any scientific evidence for a plausible theory, but that was fine for Mulder. After all, he never did really go with reasonable assumptions. He just went with any wild theory that would somehow connect it to aliens.  
  
On the screen, the main actor chased his lover across the bridge, hoping to catch up with her. Once she stopped, he turned her around and tears were streaming down her face.   
  
"...Oh, William. I just couldn't tell you. I know you gave me your trust but I... Please forgive me." She looked down and dabbed at her tears with her handkerchief.   
  
"Don't cry, Audrey. I can't bear to see you like this." He put his arms around her waist and embraced her. "It's over now." He rubbed her back. "You don't have to hide anymore."  
  
She relaxed in his arms, but became tense soon afterward. "No, I don't deserve this. Especially because of how I have treated you." She pushed him away. "I played with your affections. ...But those things that I have said before, I meant them. ...I-I really did love you." A tear formed and slid down her cheek. "I should be going now." Audrey walked away with her back facing him, not looking back.  
  
Mulder repositioned himself. This is such a chic flick, he thought.   
  
He looked at Scully. Her eyes were a little puffy from shedding a few unnoticeable tears . He knew that she was holding back from really crying.   
  
He put his arm around her and she relaxed against him.   
  
The movie ended with William clutching Audrey's body. She was murdered in her own house, just seconds before William was able to get inside.   
  
"I'm sorry." Were the last words she was able to say.   
  
The credits rolled.  
  
"That was the saddest movie I have ever seen." Scully sighed and turned off the tv, making the whole room turn dark.  
  
Mulder pulled her closer and she buried her head in his chest. They stayed like that for a while, then a thought dawned on him.   
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Hm." She was on the verge of falling asleep.   
  
"Do you think that it would be possible to-" He stopped.  
  
This isn't the right time to bring it up. He didn't want this moment to end.  
  
Scully became curious. "For us to what, Mulder?"  
  
"Nevermind." He closed his eyes, tired from watching the movie.  
  
Scully shrugged it off and fell asleep enclosed in Mulder's arms.  
  
Two figures rushed across a bridge and ran straight to a deserted alley. One checked around the corner while the other was desperately trying to find out where to go next.  
  
"I think we've lost them." He panted making little clouds in the cold air. He checked again and found head lights from a car scanning the area. He drew back, staying as close to the wall as he could. The car passed and he was relieved that he didn't find them.  
  
"Hey, Alex, I think we can get through here." The other man jumped onto a trash can and looked over the fence. "We can jump the fence." He carried his leg over the wall, but he pulled it back when the lights came back.   
  
"Hurry, Jeffrey, he's back." He waved his hand for his partner to follow him behind some trash.   
  
Jeff rushed over to his location and laid low.   
  
A tall, lanky man came out of the car, flashlight in hand. He hesitated for a moment, eyeing the alley. He walked around searching under the trash and checked inside the dumpsters.  
  
Alex and Jeff held their breath, as he neared their position.   
  
Police cars arrived at the scene and the men rushed out with their handguns drawn. One approached the lanky figure.  
  
"Agent Mulder, were you able to find them?"  
  
"No, but make sure you do a thorough search, just in case I missed them." He ran his hand through his hair. "I need to get home, I'm not feeling very well." He got into his car and left the scene.  
  
Agent Fox Mulder ordered a drink from the bar. He thought that he was going to go home, but instead he decided to stop by one of his favorite saloons. He closed his eyes remembering what had happened in that certain area. He just couldn't stand to be there. That certain event that happened in the alley was why he had been in the FBI in the first place. He had been searching all this time for his long, lost sister.  
  
"Samantha, come on!" He looked at his sister who was rummaging through the trash.  
  
"I can't find it!" She searched the ground desperately.  
  
"What can't you find?" He walked over to where she was.   
  
"My cross and my gold necklace Mother gave to me. She told me never to loose it." Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.   
  
Fox couldn't stand girls, he just did not understand them. They were so concerned about petty little things, like jewelry and dolls.   
  
"Mom can just buy you a new one." He crouched down next to her.   
  
"No, it was passed down to me! I can't lose it." She kept on searching. She did not want to give up.  
  
Her brother sighed and decided to be nice for just this once and started to help her look for it.   
  
A black car stopped near them. A man, with a cigar in his mouth, stepped out. He puffed little smokes into the air and walked over to them.  
  
He smiled. "Excuse me, but aren't you a bit young to be by yourself all alone?" He took off his hat.  
  
Fox looked up at the man. "What do you want?" He asked irritably.   
  
His facial expression changed into a frown from the boy's ignorance. "Aren't you a little brat. Get her, boys."   
  
Two bulky men jumped out of the car and rushed over to Samantha. She screamed when they grabbed her by the arms.   
  
"Hey! Let go of her!" Her brother pulled at one of the man's arms, but he was too weak for them. One of the men viciously threw him against the wall which knocked the air out of his lungs.  
  
"Fox! Help me!" Samantha screamed. The man hurled her into his shoulder and got into the car.  
  
Fox opened his eyes and the cigar smoking man stood in front of him.   
  
"Good day, Mr. Mulder." He puffed another cloud into the air and put his hat back on. "Perhaps we shall meet again someday." He smiled an evil grin and got into the car, driving away with his sister.  
  
"Samantha..." Everything was becoming hard to see and soon he fell unconscious.  
  
From that day on, he vowed to find his missing sister.   
  
He took another drink and placed his head back down on the bar.   
  
He hoped that she was still alive.   
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"   
  
Mulder jolted up and saw the cigar smoking man in front of him, but how could that be? He blinked a few times and realized that the man was someone totally and completely different.   
  
A petite red head stood in front of him and smiled. "A little jumpy there aren't we?" 


End file.
